Ojos Vacios
by xyxlie
Summary: Enamorarte de la persona "equivocada" te traerá serios problemas... (AU)


**\--Aclaraciones--**

 **Universo Alternativo (AU): Vampiros / Humanos ]**

 **=》[ Contenido BL (ChicoxChico) si no te gusta puedes retirarte ]**

 **=》 [ La serie ni los personajes son mios, les pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo los uso con el fin de entretener(?) ]**

 **=》[ P** **areja:** **Style ]**

 **o [ { (...) } ]** **o**

Las puertas de aquel instituto por fin se abrian después de tanta espera, y no lo digo por las vacaciones, ¿Quien citaria a los alumnos a presentarse 30 minutos antes?, maldito sea quien lo hizo. Prosiguiendo, este seria su primer dia fuera de una escuela, y digamos que tal vez no se la esten pasando muy bien...

\--Buenos días-- Saludo una de las maestras quien se dirijia hacia ellos --Mi nombre en Katherine, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Katy, yo seré las que les muestre las ambientaciones de aqui, por ahora solo les enzeñare unas cuantas hasta que suene la campana, más tarde el resto, espero que disfruten tanto la estadia como el lugar-- Finalizo para recorrer el pasillo frente a ella, seguida de los jovenes.

Les mostró la cafetería, enfermería, algunos de los clubes que habian y pasillos, terminando se paro en uno de los salones --Este es su salón, el 1B, si tienen algún inconveniente no duden en avisarme, estare en esa oficina-- Decia señañando hacia una puerta --Adios--

Los chicos entraron con cierto desgano, otros molestos y muy pocos felices. Vamonos con un pelinegro y castaño. Desde que entraron a lo que serian sus aulas ya se sentian que estaban en el mismo infiermo, las clases parecian eternas y los gritos de los demás no ayudaban

\--Hey-- Llamó una voz desde el asiento del costado, moviendolo un poco, pues parecia dormido.

\--No jodas-- Contestó algo molesto para volver a poner su cara entre sus brazos

\--Idiota hazme caso-- Susurró cerca a el para que el profesor no los escuchara, pero lo suficiente como para que el si lo hiciera.

\-- ¡¿Que quieres Cartman?!-- Respondio ya molesto

\--Alcanzame tu lapicero-- Decia estirando su mano como para alcanzar dicho elemento, ¿Tanto escandalo para eso? que maldito era.

\--¿Que? ¿Porque no se lo pides a Token o Tweek?-- Habló aún somñoliento.

\--El negro se sienta lejos y el señor nervioso igual-- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo

Otra cosa que debo aclarar, eran que ellos con el paso de los años, ya no se llevaban tan mal que digamos. Claro, seguian teniendo sus diferencias, pero almenos congeniaban más que antes, podria decirse que se habian vuelto más "unidos" por asi decirlo

\--Jódete, ¿Desde cuando te importa copiar en clase?--

\--Stan, el hijo de puta no te deja salir sin revisar la clase, dah-- Ante esto el oji-azul se levanto de golpe y vio que su cuaderno no tenia puesto más que la fecha.

\--Mierda-- y se puso a copiar todo apresurado.

\--Hey! El lapicero!-- Rapidamente sintio un ligero golpe en la parte izquierda de su ojo

Ya terminando las clases, y un par de molestias de Erick hacia Stan,un sonido de campana significó que porfin ellos eran libres, ya que era resceso.

Se dirijieron a la cafeteria, estando dentro tomaron una bandeja, eligieron a su gusto de lo que habia alli, págaron y se fueron a una de las mesas, eran para cuatro, asi que se sentaron frente a frente, dejando el otro lado libre. Pasado un rato, Un rubio y su amigo se sentaron en aquel espacio inhabitado

\--Acaso tienen invitación?-- Decia arrogante el castaño, tan típico de el

\--Dejate de tonteras culón-- Dijo Stan, recibiendo la fulminante mirada de Cartman --¿Que pasa Token, Tweek?--

\--¿Ya se enteraron lo que paso hace unos días?-- Dijo el de color dirijendose hacia todos, quienes les respondieron con una negativa. --Helen Evans, una de las estudiantes de aqui, hace unas semanas se habia declarado como desaparecida al decir que iba a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros y jamas regreso a su casa, unos días antrás encontraron su cuerpo en un parque abandonado desmembrada y sin un ojo, con dos puntos rojos en su cuello. Fueron a investigar a la casa de su amiga para ver si ella sabia algo de su asesinato, ayer, amanecio en su cama muerta con los mismos puntos rojos en su cuello.-- Al terminar todos quedaron mirandose entre si.

\--¿Y?-- Excepto Cartman claro está, a este no le importaba más que el mismo, primero el, segundo el, tercero el, cuarto el y quinto el.

\--Jodete Gordo-- Reprocho Stan

\--No ven? Los puntos rojos en el cuello, algo que los putos policias no pueden entender-- Seguia Token

\--Gah! Los vampiros...--

Todos se volvieron a mirar entre si, no querian creer que esa fuera la razón, en si, saben que existen, pero según una leyenda o/u mito, los humanos los encerraron en un universo alterno en el que solo podrian salir amenos que finalize el límite del tiempo impuesto, 110 años, parecera poco hablando de las criatudas de la noche, pero tanto para el líder de los humanos como para el rey de los vampiros esta un trato "justo". El problema era que ese limite de tiempo ya se consumio hace _3_ _años_ , y el nuevo líder es muy cobarde como para hacer una renovación al acuerdo.

\--Puff...Tweek, no creas en conspiraciones estúpidas-- Habló el oji-azul algo nervioso por su tono de voz

\--Saben muy bien que no son bromas...--

\--Claro, como si los vampiros quisieran vivir en un pueblo mediocre a que ir por ciudades más apetecibles que la nuestra-- Intervino el castaño

\--Bueno solo venia a avisar. Tal vez Cartman tenga razón, quien querria venir a un pueblucho como este, ni que fueran idiotas-- Dijo el de color y todos se pusieron a reir

Pero aún se preguntaban algunos, ¿Porque los vampiros tienen que estar rondando por aqui? ¿Acaso traman algo? ¿Tal vez... _venganza_?, ciertas preocupaciones no podían dejar de rondar en su cabeza, rayos,¿Porque tuvo que nacer en esta epoca? ¿No pudo hacerlo más adelante?, todo sigue muy confuso ahora...almenos en la cabeza del Marsh

 **l * - * - * - * - * - * l**

\--Profesor,¿Puedo ir al baño?-- Levantó la mano en medio de la explicación

\--Joven Marsh, ¿No puede esperarse hasta que termine de explicar? O esta muy apurado?-- Respondió el maestro con algo de molestia en su voz

\--Dejelo ir, no quiero terminar empapado de orina cuando salgamos-- Dijo Erick ganandose risas y burlas hacia Stan, el profesor solo suspiro

\--Vaya--

Se levantó, de su asiento y se fue hacia la puerta algo sonrojado por la burla del culón, más tarde le dará su merecido.

Despues de ir al baño, paso por el pasillo mirando los casilleros, hay se le ocurrio una idea de como vengarse. Cuando termino su "plan" derrepente escucho voces provenientes desde el salón de juntas, solo admitido para maestros y directores. Y como buen chismoso que es se asomo un poco para escuchar. Algo fue su sorpresa al ver que solo estaba el director hablando por teléfono, pero parecia desdesperado...

\-- _¡¿Como?! y-y no pueden mandarlos a otro instituto?...¡No! No fue mi intencion ofenderle, Si señor, m-mañana...mañana pueden asistir sin ningun inconveniente_...--

¿Llegaran nuevos mañana? ¿Tan preocupado por eso? Que miedoso, ni que fuera una amenaza...o si? no no no Stanley, deja de hacerte ideas tontas y vuelve a tu salón. A lo lejos aún se pudo escuchar al rector llorando por equis motivos...que marica.

 **o [ { (...) } ] o**

 **Y...aqui el inicio de un fic más de South Park, la verdad no creo que tenga muchas vistas ni reviews** **(nisiquira esperanzas de que alguien lo lea ,v)**

 **Cualquier critica será muy bien recibida, se que soy una escritora novata y un consejo de quien lea esto no me vendria mal**

 **¡Hasta la proxima! (?)**


End file.
